


This always seems to happen on my cigarette breaks

by pistolrush



Category: Night Street Tales, Original Work
Genre: Demonic Possession is a weird thing, Demons, Gen, Humor, Never interrupt Preston’s cigarette breaks, Night Street Tales belongs to me (and I need to work on that title), No pairings - Freeform, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Some Cursing, dated reference is dated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 09:05:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12603096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pistolrush/pseuds/pistolrush
Summary: A character from my original story experiences some trouble on her break...again. Don’t demons know that cigarette breaks are the only thing that keep Preston sane. There is some cursing in this but nothing too explicit content wise. Has demons in it.





	This always seems to happen on my cigarette breaks

I closed the back door with a slam as I stepped out into the alleyway. Stupid anti-smoking laws, they're more proof that Richmond's gentrification was almost complete. Seriously, if one can't even smoke in a bar anymore then the yuppies have won. Bad enough, I was stuck here going over case files with Liam. But I can’t even smoke while looking for a potential supernatural case, fuck that. I huffed in annoyance. Then I lit my cigarette and took a pull on it.

It was about that time that I heard the explosion from behind me. I spun around, choking on the smoke. My cigarette fell out of my mouth in shock. Welp, this bar could write off the dumpster back here as that looked like a bomb went off in it. But my attention was more focused on the cause of the destruction. It was a tall, dark haired man with orange eyes full of hellfire and an elaborate binding spell tattooed on his arms. He sneered at me.

“Aucifer, I have come for thy vessel’s soul.” Their voice shrieked in my head.

As he walked toward me, I groaned on the inside. Not this shit again. Not another demon especially another high ranking one! I'd been dealing with more demons in my life recently than an exorcist. And it had to happen on my only cigarette break for tonight.

I felt my Passenger awake at the prospect of a fight. She loved beating her former colleagues into the ground, particularly ones like this demon. Cocky little bastards that wanted to prove how tough they were by beating up a Vessel of a Lucifer fragment. I had to shut this down quick before some hapless bystander got fried. I wondered why there wasn’t any bystanders since explosions tend to attract attention and possibly help. But the alley was as empty as a Hootie and the Blowfish concert venue. The demon must have set up a containment barrier to keep others away. He started up on another combustion spell, his tattoos flaring up along his arms.

"Wait," I shouted with my hands up. The demon stopped. Good, at least it wasn't one of the unreasoning ones. Most of them kept attacking, so maybe we could reason together. "Is there any way we can work this out without massive property damage? I just really want to smoke right now."

"No," he whispered. His voice had that strange vibration those in the full sway of their Passenger get. He started on the spell again. So reasoning and appealing to his humanity had failed. And my Passenger was growing hungry for the fight. My own tattoo was beginning to burn. I decided to try to appeal to his sense of self preservation. No one could say my conflict resolution skills weren't getting a workout tonight.

"Look, we all know how this is going to go. You're going to try shooting fire at me and I'm just going to pull out the Lantern to end this real quick. You'll just end up back in Inferno, leaving a very confused Vessel behind. You’ll be forced to crawl up that shit hill you call home to reach up here. So again, do you want to solve this in a way that won't involve you becoming the laughing stock of hell and me wasting time?" My own voice was starting to vibrate and I bet my eyes were starting to gleam yellow. I looked at my watch after saying this to hammer in my point. 

He gasped. "You have the Lantern?!" I nodded. Finally, we were getting somewhere. Even if it was mostly an empty threat. I couldn't control the Lantern. It controlled me just like Aucifer did. But Lucifer Lantern's threat was enough to take the wind out of any demon's sails, apparently.

"Is everything they say about it true?" His voice had a slight quiver. I didn’t want to lie but I did.

"Yes, everything." I said. The look on his face was one of abject terror. I guess the tales of the Lantern were even more tall among the infernal crowd. 

"You were saying something about a cigarette break. I hope you enjoy it. My argument with you is really not that big. I just wanted to let you know it is forgiven." It's funny to see a demon try to back away without making it look like a retreat. I pulled out a cigarette and lit it as he ran away. My Passenger sighed in disappointment and curled back up into my subconscious. The dumpster burned with a low orange light.  
It was then that the back door swung open. Liam Hadid, my partner, was standing there. "Is everything okay? I smelled hell...Oh my! What happened to that dumpster?!"

I took a long puff on my cigarette, "Big tough demon guy waited to prove how much of a bad-ass he was by beating Aucifer. I threatened him with the Lantern. He ran away and I didn't even get his name." He frowned at me before pushing his glasses up on his nose.

"Oh. So I guess since this is your fault you'll be writing the report for that then." He pointed to the dumpster. I groaned. This day fucking sucks.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a little thing I wrote to get into this role playing community. They wanted an example of my writing and I wrote this. These characters are part of a series of novels I am trying to write. I don’t know if I will succeed but I like this small thing and I wanted to share it with you guys. Hopefully, someone will like this.


End file.
